supernatural_family_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Petra Snider
'Petra Snider '(née Ross) is a hunter from Macon, Georgia. Raised as a military brat by her father, Thaddeus, Petra married Chuck Snider while she was in college, leaving her home to join him hunting on the road. She is the mother of Oliver Snider and Stanley Snider. HistoryCategory:Alive Pre - Season One Little is known about Petra's life before she became a hunter. Born into a military family, Petra moved around a lot as a child and eventually attended college in Macon, Georgia. While she was there, she met Chuck Snider and the two fell in love. She learned the truth about hunters and the supernatural and decided to join him. The two got married and travelled North America in the RV. In 1987, they had two children, Ollie and Stan, who they raised in the life. After a vampire killed Chuck on a hunt, Petra decided to start training her children properly and began offering the RV as a mobile training facility for hunters and their children. In January of 2002, Petra met and worked with Malcolm Hawkes on a hunt, after which she extended the invitation for him and his family to join the remaining Sniders. Over the next year, they came across Dusty Preston, Tony Espinoza and Cassandra Davenport, who also opted to join them along with their families. Season One In the "Unaired Pilot", Petra accompanied the other parents to Sandersville, Georgia on a hunt. She helped Brandon recover after his premonition and helped the parents investigate the motel. When Ollie disappeared, she searched for him and found him asleep on the roof. After he woke up and started shooting, she confiscated his guns and berated him for his carelessness. When the motel owner revealed himself to be a rakshasa, she helped the others take him out and kill the rest of the family. She also helped burn down the motel before they left. Petra next appears in "Parental Supervision Required", where she was hunting vampires near Cairo with Mal. After Bran's disappearance, she received a phone call from her sons asking her for help. She agreed to come and help them find Bran once the vampire nest is cleared, but insists that the kids finish the hunt first. Season Two In "Get In, Loser. We're Going Hunting", Petra joins Bobby Singer, Tony and Cassie when they break Ollie, Stan, Sam and Bran out of the police station in Denver. She accompanies them to Singer Salvage Yard before she and Dusty leave to liberate Elliot from the juvenile detetion centre he's being held in. A fake version of Petra appears in Coyote's 1950s Town alongside her husband in "He Ruins Peoples Lives". Stan calls the real Petra later in the episode to tell her that Ollie has been possessed by a demon. She speaks to him again in "The Limit Does Not Exist" when he calls to tell her that they saved Ollie and are hiding out in Singer Salvage Yard. During the post season finale mini episode, Stan contacts his mother once again to inform her of Ollie's death. A distraught Petra struggles to maintain her composure and agrees to meet Stan in New York in a few days. Physical Appearance Petra is a woman of lean build and average height. She shares her children's dark hair and eyes. Opting to dress practically for hunting, she is usually seen in jackets, jeans and boots. Personality One of the more openly respected adults on the RV, Petra has earned the respect of all the kids over the years. While she puts off an air of aloofness, no one doubts how much she cares about her children and the others on the RV. She fears for the safety of the kids, and as such ensured that there was strength in their numbers, making sure that they were all well trained and able to remain calm in the face of danger. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Parents